Gillia
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: fic buat memeriahkan Naru b'day. Canon, drabble, shoi-ai, gaje dll. Cerita saat Naruto berhadapan dengan Karui dan Omoi, murid dari Killer Bee yang dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Gimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya.   oneshot garing... R'N R pelase..


R/N: Yoi minna! ^lambai-lambai gaje^. Hwaa~ akhr'y bsa ngetik ni fic bwt Naru b'day ^nangis bombay^. Met ultah Naru-chan ^hugs hugs^ smoga langgeng ma Sasuke-capantaTeme itu ^dideathglare Sasu^

Oe, fic kli ni Yuki gha bsa nemenin aku krn, ckrnx aku lge hohoho… rahasia –plak- daripd denger cuap-cuap aneh, mnding langsung mulai ja…

**Desclimer: Naruto punya Sasuke dan author –plak- ^ditampar Masashi Kishimoto^**

**Pairing: SasuNaru always**

**Genre: entahlah…**

**Rated: umm… apa ya?**

**Warning: Gaje, drabble, one shut, typos tapi diusahain misstypo, canon dll.**

**Don't like! Please don't read it ok…**

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

"Cepat katakan, semua yang kau ketahui tentang Sasuke?" bentak Karui pada Naruto.

"tidak bisa…" jawab Naruto dengan sangat singkat pada orang dihadapannya tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa menjual Sasuke," lanjutnya.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang dihadang oleh para murid dari Killer Bee yang datang dari Kumo ke Konoha. Raikage, sudah memutuskan akan membunuh Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri. Maka dari itu, dia menyuruh beberapa Jounnin datang ke Konoha untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari para tetua Konoha. Naruto yang notabene adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke, langsung menghadang mereka semua. Namun apa daya, Naruto yang masih kelelahan akibat pertarungannya dengan Pein, kewalahan saat menghadapi mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau masih melindunginya? Bukankah dia seorang _missing nin_?" Tanya Karui yang saat ini sedang menahan kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tahu ini egois… tapi, aku takkan menjual Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan sangat lirih. "Aku mengerti keinginan balas dendam kalian. Tapi… kalau kalian membunuh Sasuke, mungkin saja teman-emanku takkan tinggal diam saja!"

Hening… hanya suara angin yang terdengar saat ini. Narutopun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dengan begitu, semua akan terus terulang! Teman-teman yang ingin kulindungi perlahan-lahan akan saling membunuh satu sama lainnya,"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan tetap membunuh Sasuke!"

Omoi yang daritadi hanya diam saja menyaksikan mereka, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu, harus kami apakan dendam kami ini? bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

Hati Naruto saat ini sedang bimbang, apakah dia akan tetap mengejar Sasuke, ataukah mengalah pada keadaan dan menyerahkan Sasuke pada pihak Kumo.

"Teman? Apakah dia juga menganggap kau temannya?" Omoi bertanya lagi pada Naruto.

Deg!

Diam, Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. 'Teman? Apa Sasuke masih menganggapnya seperti itu?' batinnya. Dia cemas sekaligus khawatir saat ini. apakah pengorbanannya selama ini untuk membawa pulang Sasuke sia-sia saja? Tidakah Sasuke menyadarinya, bahwa Naruto begitu ingin melindunginya. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang memihak Naruto seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan, Kakashi dan Tsunade sekalipun. Mereka pesimis jika Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha. Masa depan Sasuke, hanyalah balas dendam. Setelah membalas dendam dengan Itachi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membalas dendam dengan Konoha dengan memihak Akatsuki.

"Kenapa diam saja, hah!" perkataan keras Karui, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu bukan?"

"Pukulah aku sepuasnya…" tawar Naruto pada keduanya.

"Cih, bocah idiot!"

Buagh!

Pukulan keras tersebut, sukses mengenai Karui yang ingin memukul Naruto. Tunggu! Kenapa justru Karui yang terjatuh ketanah.

"_Baka_! Kau ingin melukai _my Uke_ hah!" kata suara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto kaget dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, Sasuke menolongnya! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Cut!

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" bentak seseorang yang menyebabkan makhluk hidup disekitarnya menutup telinganya supaya tidak mengalami penulian dini. Dialah Masashi Kishimoto, penulis dan sutradara film Naruto. "Kau tahukan, chapter ini tidak ada adeganmu dengan Naru, pergi kau!" usir Kishimoto-sensei sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Tidak…" jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan tidak jelas itu. "Hari ini, adalah hari special _my Dobe_," ujar sasuke sambul mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas dan dengan suksesnya membuat sang empunya _bulshing_.

"Hah, apa boleh buat," Kishimoto-sensei yang mengerti maksud Sasukepun menjawab. "Tapi, jangan sampai kau membuat Naru tidak bisa masuk besok, mengerti!"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya, Naruto tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan mereka berdua.

"Hei! Apa mak-" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Ciuman didepan semua kru Naruto, Ck ck ck… Uchiha memang mesum.

"_Happy birthday my Dobe,_" bisik sasuke ditelinga Naruto seusai berciuman. "Hari ini, kau adalah milikku,"

Glek!

Sepertinya Naruto mendapat sinyal waspada saat Sasuke mengatakan tadi.

"Gyaa~ Kishimoto-sensei, tolong a- loh!"

Sunyi… sepertinya para kru sudah bubar sejak tadi.

"Khu khu khu… sepertinya mereka memberi kita privacy sendiri," evil Sasukepun bangkit. Naruto langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan dirinya. Namun, terhenti saat dia dihadang oleh Sasuke dekat pohon.

"Kau tau kan, bahwa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun lalu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

"_Te-Teme_… hentikan,"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya, dia terus mengelus pipi Naruto yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dia menjilat cuping Naruto dan berkata. "_Will you marry me_, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan Naruto sebuah cincin dengan inisial nama mereka.

"Ehh…"

Naruto melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata sang kekasihnya tersebut, akhirnya diapun mengangguk.

"Thanks," ucap sasuke sambil memeluk lembut Naruto. "Dengan menikah, kita bisa melakukan 'itu' sepuasnya,"

Bruk!

"TEME MESUM!"

Satu lagi hari terlewatkan dengan damai di Konoha… ah~ cerita ini pun akhirnya ditutup dengan kata.

End

Gaje? Aneh? Dan garing?

Hohoho… ini fic diketik hanya dua puluh menit saja loh ^ ^ hehehe… langsung dipost tanpa diedit dulu. Karena, aku capek banget hari ini, ngejain pekerjaan rumah karena tou-san, kaa-san serta my imouto pergi mancing XDXD

Naru: fic bwt aku kq gaje gini?

Author: yang pnting dah ngasih hadiah… daripd nggak kn? –plak-

Naru: ni cerita terinspirasi dari komik Naruto volume 49. walaupun jelas-jelas ni fic beda jauh.

Oce…

Unek-unek kalian, silahkan tampung dikolom ripiu bawah…

"Reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca"

Ripiu please !

Love

Rhie_


End file.
